


Sparks Fly

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The puppy pack is attacked by a rogue alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: He didn't think twice about it.





	Sparks Fly

He didn't think twice about it.   


The rogue alpha was pinning Liam to the ground, snapping and snarling, eyes lit up with madness, fangs dripping blood that fell onto Liam's cheek. Liam was growling back at him, only just managing to keep him from ripping out his throat. The alpha had already moved its way through the pack. Brett and Corey were both hurt, hunched over their respective boyfriends, both of whom sported bites on their arms, pain having thankfully caused them both to pass out. And Theo had come across this scene, having followed the sounds of howls and screams and growling that echoed through the preserve.   


And he didn't think twice about it. Not about how badly he'd wanted to be an alpha and have a pack. Not about Deucalion teaching him how to do it. Not about the Dread Doctors who had promised it to him. Not about Scott and trying to take it from him. Not about hell or Tara or anything else. All he thought about was protecting Liam.   


With a snarl, he plunged his claws into the alpha's back, taking his pain, his power... and his spark.

He pulled the body off of Liam, throwing it to the side, red eyes narrowed as he glared at the cause of the pack's pain. He should probably feel guilty for killing him, but he had been moments from killing the only person that Theo cared about. He'd do much, much worse to protect Liam.

Liam sat up slowly, staring at him, and Theo avoided his gaze as he looked over the rest of the pack, assessing them. He moved over to the two humans, sniffing. Brett bared his teeth in a silent snarl, eyes narrowed.   


"He should be fine," Theo said quietly. "Both of them. They're stronger than you think."

Corey nodded, giving him a pained smile. Theo looked over the four of them once more, his chest tight. Over the past year they'd become friends, of a sort. Theo had been on the fringes, like always, sort of pack but not really, and now there was no hope for him. He'd miss them, but he couldn't stay here. Scott wouldn't allow another alpha to take over his territory, and they all belonged to him.   


He began to walk away, not daring to look back at Liam. He wouldn't be able to keep the heartbreak from his expression.   


Liam, who was so precious to him, even though he'd never told him, never even hinted at the depth of his feelings. Liam, who possessed his heart as surely as Tara did in his nightmares.   


"Where are you going?" Liam asked in a small voice.   


"I'm leaving," Theo whispered, the pain in his chest almost crippling him. Nothing compared to this. Not being tortured. Not being in hell. Not Tara plunging her hand into his chest. His wolf whined, every atom of his being chanting Liam's name, urging him to turn around. But he couldn't stop. If he stopped he would turn. And if he turned he would see Liam's face. And if he saw him, he would never be able to leave.   


"Theo?" Liam whined, his voice pained, the stink of his misery wrapping around Theo and bringing him to a standstill. Fuck.   


"I have to," he insisted, clenching his hands into fists.   


"No, you don't," Liam said firmly.   


"Yes, I do," Theo growled, whirling to glare at him.   


There were tears running down Liam's cheeks as he knelt in the dirt, staring at him. He looked as broken as Theo felt.   


"Why?" Liam whispered. "Why do you want to leave me?"   


It was clear, so clear on his face, in his eyes, a deeper blue than the ocean. Liam cared about him, maybe as much as Theo did about him.   


"I don't want to," Theo whispered, feet taking him back to Liam, dropping to his knees in front of him, cupping his cheeks. "But I have to."   


"You can't," Liam said, eyes searching his face, trying to find the right words, the words that would make Theo stay. "You can't leave me, I won't let you. I'll just follow you."   


"And leave Beacon Hills unprotected?" Theo asked gently.   


"How could I protect it without you?" Liam mumbled. "You save our asses once a week at least."   


"You'll be fine," Theo said dismissively, though part of him quailed at the thought of leaving Liam's back so vulnerable, his protective instinct flaring to life.   


"I won't," Liam whispered. "I won't."   


"You will," Theo insisted. "You'll have Mason and Nolan to help now as well. And they'll need you to help them keep control."   


"How could I possibly help them with control when I won't have any?" Liam asked fiercely. "You're my anchor, Theo. And they'll need an alpha to keep them in check. They'll need you."   


"They already have an alpha," Theo said, heart racing in his chest. "You all do. You have Scott."   


"Scott?" Liam scoffed. "He isn't here, Theo. You are."   


He broke away from Theo and stood up, moving away from and turning his back. Theo watched him warily.   


"I can't take Scott's pack," Theo said quietly. "I tried that once and you all sent me to hell for it. What do you think will happen if I actually do take you this time?"   


He glanced over at the others, who were watching him, looking concerned. The only one that wasn't looking at him was Mason, who was leaning back against Corey's chest, looking at Liam. He still looked weak, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. Nolan’s eyes were already drooping shut again.

"Liam, call him," he whispered.   


"What?" Liam asked, glancing at him.

"Call Scott," Mason urged.

Liam nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing. Theo was confused, watching him. Why would they be calling Scott?   


"Hey," Liam said. "We have a situation."   


Scott's reply was clearly intelligible to all of the werewolves. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"   


"No, Mason and Nolan were bitten by a rogue alpha," Liam informed him.   


"Shit, alright, don't worry, I'll call Argent and get him to help and-"   


"The alpha is dead," Liam interrupted him. Silence fell.   


"Dead?" Scott asked quietly. "You killed it?"   


"No, not me," Liam said, turning to look at Theo, meeting his gaze calmly. "He had me pinned. He nearly killed me."   


"Liam," Scott said. He sounded worried. "Who killed the alpha?"   


"Theo did," Liam said.   


"And?" Scott asked after a long, pregnant pause.   


"And what?" Liam asked, frowning.

"Did he go on a killing spree? Is he forcing you all to join his pack? Do you need me to come down and deal with him?" Scott asked.   


Theo frowned. Did Scott really think that of him? Think that he was capable of doing those things?   


"No," Liam said. "He's trying to leave out of some ill-informed sense of honour."   


"Well that's dumb," Scott scoffed. "Tell him to stop being a fucking idiot then."   


"I tried that," Liam sighed.

"Is he there?" Scott asked.   


"Yeah, he can hear you," Liam informed him.   


"Theo, stop being a fucking idiot," Scott scolded.   


"I'm not?" Theo said, still feeling deeply confused.   


"You are if you're trying to leave your friends," Scott said, disapproval clear in his voice.   


"But they're your pack," Theo said.   


"They're my friends," Scott pointed out. "They're not going to stop being my friends if they move to your pack instead, Theo."   


Theo blinked. Move to his pack?

"I think you broke him," Liam told Scott.

"Well, if he actually does try to leave, let me know and I'll set Stilinski on him. Later bro," Scott said.   


"Thanks Scott," Liam said cheerfully, hanging up the phone.

Liam arched an eyebrow at him questioningly, but Theo dropped his gaze, his mind racing. He didn't have to leave? He could have a pack? A real pack?   


"Are you sure you want someone this slow to be our alpha?" Brett asked skeptically.

"Shut up, Brett," Liam growled, punching his arm. Brett groaned in pain, but Liam just smirked.   


"Help me with Mason?" Corey asked quietly.   


"Yeah, sure," Liam said, moving to his side. He helped Mason to stand, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Come on Theo," he said over his shoulder as the three of them started walking away, Brett carrying Nolan in his arms bridal style alongside them.   


Theo blinked, slowly getting to his feet and trailing after his friends, his pack. "My pack," he whispered under his breath, feeling two bright connections and two slightly dimmer ones flare to life in his chest. The dimmer ones were slowly getting brighter. Looked like Nolan and Mason really would be fine.   


Liam paused, looking back at him. "You okay?" He asked quietly.   


Theo nodded, swallowing back strong emotion. "Yeah," he said hoarsely.

They made it back to where their cars were parked and Theo leaned against his truck, watching as Liam helped Mason into his car, Corey taking the driver's seat. In the back, Brett gently lowered Nolan down and buckled him in, moving around to the other side and slipping in.   


"We'll come see you guys tomorrow," Liam said. "See how these two are doing."   


Corey nodded and smiled, pulling out of the car park and driving away. Liam watched them for a moment before turning and walking towards Theo.   


"Need a lift home, I take it?" Theo asked, pretending a confidence he didn't feel.   


Liam ignored him, moving until he was directly in front of Theo, jaw set in determination.   


"I'm going to kiss you," Liam informed him. "You have approximately five seconds to decide whether that's something you want or not."

He didn't even need two, pulling Liam against him and holding him close as he kissed him with everything he had, lips gliding over Liam's as he finally let himself show the feelings he had kept bottled inside for over a year now. Liam responded eagerly, fingers curling into Theo's hair and sweeping his tongue over the seam of Theo's lips, begging entrance. The kiss turned from sweet to sizzling in mere seconds, their tongues stroking the flames higher, both of them moaning as they tried to get impossibly closer.   


Eventually, Liam pulled away, panting for breath, hands sliding down to rest on his chest. "I have been wanting to do that for a really, really long time," Liam said.   


"Me too," Theo admitted shyly.   


"We're a pair of idiots," Liam groaned, hiding his face in Theo's neck, sighing as he settled against his chest, Theo wrapping his arms around him.

"We are," Theo agreed, smiling and pressing a kiss to the top of Liam's head. "Come on, let's go home."   


Liam groaned, pulling away from him and moving around to the other side of the truck, climbing in. Theo got into the driver's seat, starting up the truck. He could feel Liam watching him as he drove and glanced over at him. "What is it?" He asked.   


Liam frowned slightly. "How do I know you won't leave as soon as you drop me off?"   


"I won't," Theo said firmly.   


"You say that now," Liam said with a glare, "and then I wake up in the morning and go to your house to find everything packed and you long gone."   


Theo rolled his eyes. "Liam, seriously, I'm not going anywhere."   


"Nope, I'm not having it. I'm staying with you tonight," Liam said stubbornly. Theo glanced at him again, fighting back a smile.   


"Yes, Liam, you can stay over tonight," he said, looking back at the road. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Liam smile triumphantly, leaning back into his seat. Theo smiled, expression fond. Yep, he was in love with an idiot.


End file.
